Iuthral
by Jackdude3006
Summary: Jace and Clary had a child. It was a small story that i though was good. (...) Rated T


**Sometimes Life and Death are meant to be together.**

He ran down the halls.

What took 23 seconds felt like 23 years.

He was late.

Late to a birth.

Late to the birth of his child.

Clary would kill him later, but being a shadow hunter is nothing easy.

After his fight with Jonathan Jace realized that he wasn't a demon.

But he still fought like one. He fought and killed like he was death.

For years he considered himself unworthy to have anyone.

So he would play games with girls. And not the nice ones.

And then Clary showed up.

He knew that he needed to be near her.

He loved her.

Yet something didn't feel right when Clary was his sister.

His life felt wrong.

He felt like he was still death.

And death was him.

It didn't take very long for him to realize that death was in love with life.

Clary was life.

And at this very moment she was giving birth to new life.

Life.

Death.

Seeming like two complete opposites, yet they created one that was neither.

They created one who was both.

Jace reached the doors and burst through.

But he didnt see life.

What he saw what death.

His wife lay on the ground covering her self.

Covering where her child came from.

"Clary, what happened?"

"Death took my child from me Jace."

The 18 year old girl starts crying and Jace runs over towards his wife.

He cradles her in his arms and feels a pain in his chest.

"Clary tell me what happened."

She shudders and he holds her closer.

"The queen took him from me. She said that it was time for me to give up my payment."

Jace looks up in anger and starts shaking.

Clary holds on to him and he steps over the bloody and mangled mess of the doctor.

He carries his wife out the door and towards the front.

Isabelle and Alec stand up with a smile.

But Jace walks away from them.

He covers Clary's female body and imagines himself where he was most happy.

He opens his eyes and finds himself in a cottage by a river.

The cottage of the angel.

Jace lays his sleep deprived wife on the bed and covers her up.

He then walks out towards the lake and looks in.

"Oh angel, please tell me why oh why death and life can have a child. Yet the child is torn from me."

A silvery figure appears behind him.

_Why have you called on me?_

"I wish to know why the child of death and life was taken from me."

_The child of life and death. Interesting way to put it young Jace._

"Why is that oh great Angel."

_It is because you still see yourself as death. Your child is fine. You must ask for him._

"But the queen-"

_Answers to me. And i said to bring me the child. So i may bless him._

"My child? He is here? A baby boy?"

_Of course. And what shall you name this creature of Life and Death Jace?_

"We had no names picked out for fear he would hate them all."

_May i make a suggestion young warrior?_

"Of course My angel."

_Name the child Iuthral._

"The name of your brother?"

_No. The name of your son. _

"I ask for a blessing upon the son i now call Iuthral. Oh great angel, hear my plea, and cleanse the world of my poison."

_Jace. I grant you a blessing on the child Iuthral._

"Oh thank you Oh great Angel."

_Jace, one more thing. Sometime Death and Life are meant to be together. Would you like to know what Iuthral means?_

"I would be honored Oh angel."

_The Combined One._

Jace walked away from the lake and a child appeared in his arms.

He walked to the bedroom and saw his wife there.

Asleep.

"Clary."

He shook her awake and she hugged him tight.

"Jace. I need to name my child."

"Clary, sometimes Life and Death are meant to be together."

She looked at him with surprise.

He held out the child and she looked at him in shock.

And then she started crying.

Tears of joy.

"What do we name him?"

"Iuthral."

"Iuthral. What an amazing name for our baby boy... What does it mean?"

"The Combined One."

She hugged him with all her might and she let the tears fall down her face.

"Iuthral. The perfect name for my baby boy. I am death, my wife is life, and Iuthral is both."


End file.
